Just the Two of Us
by jessicias
Summary: Bella and Alice go to college where Alice meets male modle Jasper Whitlock and Bella runs into hunky Med Sutdent Edward Masen. Romance insues but will everthing be as peachy as it seems? Rated M for lemons and smut!All Human! Cannon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Fan Fiction, so please be gentle! Just kidding if something sucks tell me! **

This as an All human story Just so you know!

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

"Alice do we really have to go" I groaned leaning out of my bathroom

" Of Course! We are going end of story! Besides Mikey will be so sad if you don't show up!" Alice chuckled as she began rummaging through what was left in my closet after my first round of packing.

Alice and I had been best friends since we were 7 and we met on the playground at Forks Elementary during one of the many visits to my dad during the summer. We have been inseperable since. We were moving together in 2 weeks to California to prepare for college. Alice was studying Fashion design and marketing and I English Lit. We would be attending UCLA in the fall but we decided that we should head out to get settled in to our apartment before classes started.

"Mike Newton can go suck a pickle" I retorted at her

"Oh Bells, give the kid a break!"

"You know, if he had paid half as much attention to school as he did to me he would be the damn valedictorian"

"That is true! Oh my gosh Bella what do you have in here to wear? Do you think that you are going to a party with me like that?"

"What I am going to change my shirt. Its not like these people don't see me everyday like this" I complained waving my hands in front of me

"ugghhh, Well at least put this shirt on it will look good with jeans and flats"

"I love you Ali!"

I sunk deeper into the black leather of Alice's overly flashy Porsche that she received for graduation. Alice's parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen are like second parents to me . Carlisle is the chief surgeon at Forks Memorial Hospital and Esme owns a interior design company in Seattle. Their son Emmett is already at UCLA on a football scholarship.

We were on our way to the end of year blowout that Mike Newton hosted every year at his parents house by the river. He hosted this every year after his brother Kyle gradated our freshman year but this year was different. It is our senior year and there are no holds barred. Like most parents around here Lisa and Jeff Newton turned a blind eye to the 3 Kegs, beep pong table, coolers full of various liquor and the under age kids that now filled their back yard. I knew better than to drink at these types of things. My dad Charlie Swan, Chief of Police for the booming metropolis of Forks, Washington knew of the hordes of alcohol that was about to be consumed and would be watching the roads like a hawk tonight. A DUI 2 weeks before moving out would not be a wise choice. Alice on the other hand was a regular porcelain worshiper!

" Bells! Can I get you something to drink? I'm so glad you came!" Mike Newton called as we entered the back yard

"No thanks Mike! I am Alice's DD for the night." I replied giving Alice a look that said '_go ahead but you owe me and you better not abandon me with Newton all night' _ She responded with a thankful smirk and bounced off to the liquor table.

"So Bells, are you ready for graduation?" Mike asked despite my attempts to loose him as I ducked through the thickening crowd

"Yeah I'm ready to get the hell out of Washington and get some freaking sun for a change!"

"I know what you mean! I can't be happier that I was given the scholarship to the University of Kentucky for basketball! I mean playing under Tubby Smith that is an honor! I mean he has led the Cats to 10 SEC titles, 6 Sweet Sixteen wins and 4 Elite Eight titles"

"Yeah I am really happy for you! I think you will do great at UK!"

_I'm just glad that you will be in Kentucky!_ _Like I know what the hell you are talking about anyway!_

"Thanks Bells! So when are you leaving for LA?

"2 weeks Alice and I are going to move in early and get acquainted it the city" I replied. Mike's smile falling a little at the realization that I really was going and that he had lost his chance with me.

"I will miss you Bella." Mike confessed as he stepped toward me looking like he wanted to get all gushy with me

I turned just in time to see Alice throw back a Jager bomb and wave to me

"I gotta go Mike, Alice is waving for me" I said as I side stepped the embrace

"Um, yeah. Cool. Later Bells."

I made my way over to Alice without a second glance back to Mike, who I knew was watching me walk away

"I don't care how drunk you get but you better not leave me with Newton and I am NOT helping you clean vomit out of the Porsche again"

"Oh, Bells he is just a smitten kitten. And that was one time and I had just got the damn thing my parents would have killed me."

"Well, he needs to go meow up a different tree. Maybe he will meet some big boobed blonde bimbo cheerleader in Kentucky and leave me the hell alone!"

"Oh come on you need to loosen up some! Let's go dance!" Alice bounced up and down like a frigging Jack Russell on crack, which of course made me smile as I let her lead me to the mass of people that were the unofficial dance floor.

Alice and I danced off and on for the rest of the evening as she continued to down random drinks that were brought to her by her numerous admirers and friends. Alice had always had plenty of boys that had goo goo eyes for her but she always refused. Well except that one time at Lauren Mallory's homecoming party junior year. But other than that Alice was as chaste as a nun, Except this nun wore a short black leather mini and made the boys follow her around like a T-bone steak in the after 2 weeks of nothing to eat. But you know other than that minor fact, she was a saint!

After Alice had had enough liquor to make a biker stumble, I convinced her that it was time to go home. After getting her settled in to the Porsche, I made my way back to our house. My dad taught me how to drive a 5 speed when I was 16 just in case of an emergency. I doubt that dragging my nearly alcohol comatose best friend back to her house in her brand new Porsche was not the emergency that he had in mind at the time.

Alice woke the next morning with a hangover but still the amazingly chipper pixie that she always is. We continued packing and began shopping for furniture for the apartment. Of course Esme will be has been a tremendous help with that, getting us discounts on everything through her design business. Our apartment would be one of the chicest of any freshman at UCLA.

The 2 weeks passed with a blur. The next thing that I knew I was hugging my dad in the front yard promising that I would call and come visit every chance that I could. My Old truck was loaded down with what was left of my stuff. As I turned on to 101, I glanced out of my rear view mirror and caught one last look at the green and wet. I sighed deep and turned my eyes to the road

"It's now or never, Bella" I sighed to myself rolling down the window and taking one last deep breath of the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Review! Review! Review! Reviews are better than Jager bombs in Newton's back yard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the reviews I was not expecting any! Please tell me what direction you would like this to go I am totally open! There is only a very loose plan and by very loose I mean almost nonexistent and uber flexible!**

**If you pick up on the song reference in this chapter I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Normal disclaimer applies!!**

"These things are so stupid, I mean, come on, I'd you can't read a map of the school, maybe you shouldn't be in college"

"Oh chill Bella. It is only an hour it is not going to kill you. Its not like you have a hot date or something!"

"How do you know? Huh? I could have met a ridiculously hot guy and we could have a date to have ridiculously hot beach sex."

"Because you would have told me. And besides if you are planning on having hot beach sex, don't. You end up with sand _everywhere and_ it hurts like hell. You are chafed for days. Just don't. It's not a pleasant experience."

"Wow. Thanks for the visual."

"Yeah, no problem!" Alice replied combing her fingers through her spiky black hair. "Would you look at that" she added nodding toward the guy that just walked up to our campus tour group.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Edward. I will be showing you around campus." he stated raking his hands through his amazing hair. He had to be the hottest guy on the UCLA campus. Hell maybe the hottest in LA. He looked like he had just stepped off an Abercrombie and Fitch photo shoot. He was wearing a pair of perfectly faded low slung jeans and a blue polo. He had the most unusual color of hair. Like the color of a new penny. Like new bronze. It stood up in every direction. On any one else it would have looked like sex hair on him it was _I want to have sex with you _hair.

"So if you guys will follow me, we will get started."

_Honey, I would follow you anywhere if I can watch your ass as you leave._

After an entire hour I had no clue where in the hell anything was. I couldn't focus with Hottie McHot Hot showing me around. God that face, that hair and those eyes. I don't even think that there is a name for that shade of green. Just looking at them makes you wonder where god came up with that color

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Alice said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hmm, oh. Umm. Sorry I must have spaced out." I stammered glancing around for him.

"Yeah, well would that have anything to do with it?" Alice stated jerking her thumb toward Edward.

"Umm. Maybe." I smirked as I notice that he was glancing my direction while talking to a busty strawberry blonde that was obviously into the heavy petting and would be having her way with him right here if she had her way

_But then again I would too_

Just as I glanced up from my semi-daydream I noticed that he was walking toward me.

"Hi I'm Edward" he stated with a smile playing on his lips and extending his hand to me. I just gaped at him finally seeing those amazing eyes up close. And nothing that I thought about them was even remotely close. They were beyond words.

"And you are?" He finished clearing his throat with a small chuckle.

"Oh, umm. I'm Bella Swan." I replied lamely grasping his hand. The second that I touched him I had the most amazing urge to reach out and brush his cheek and run my fingers through his hair. And his skin. It was soft and smooth but yet still strong and masculine.

"Well, Miss Bella Swan. I have to get to work. I hope to see you around." He said lifting my hand to his lips and kissing the top of my hand.

"Umm. Yeah I hope so too" I bumbled like a total moron. Internally I was pleading with him to take my hand again. I wanted to grab him just to feel the electricity of his touch. My ears were buzzing from the contact.

"Goodbye my Bella" he replied smoothly turning and walking toward the science building or at least I think it is the science building. Again I wasn't really paying attention.

"Bye Edward." I stated about ten seconds too late.

"What the hell was that" Alice screeched from behind me. I had honestly forgotten that she was there. When Edward touched me it was just he and I nothing else existed. And I don't even know his last name.

"That was...well I really don't have a fucking clue what that was."

"Well miss hot-and-bothered let's go get some lunch."

The next few weeks passed with no sign of Edward I finally found my way to my classes which were in full swing. Alice had begun her internship with Calvin Kline and adored every minute of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, We need someone there to help direct the models to the proper stations when they get to the show. Will you _please_ go with me?" Alice begged me "Besides there will be tons of amazingly beautiful men there in their half nakedness"

"Fine I will go." Trying to sound as disappointed as possible, but really who could turn down an invitation to be back stage at a Calvin Kline runway show?

"Oh I love you Bells! Here put this on and come to my bathroom and I will do your hair" She replied handing me a white wrap dress and a pair of Black sandals. At least she knew that stilettos were a no go!

I put on the dress and allowed Alice to do my hair up in a sexy up do that she said was acceptable to be in the presence of the fashion world

_Whatever Alice let's just get on with it. CSI is on tonight._

We pulled up to the huge tent that backed up to a nondescript building there was a huge banner out front where the red carpet was that screamed "LA Fashion Week". There were Paparazzi everywhere. We drove the yellow Porsche to the side of the building and parked next to a Green Chevy Truck.

"I mean seriously this is LA who the hell drives a pickup truck besides so redneck country bumpkin." Alice scoffed at the offending truck while gathering her things out of the trunk. "Come on we have to get going the show starts in an hour and a half and I have to show you what to do"

We walked in to the building and it was mass chaos. There were half naked men and women running around. Hell, there were naked men and women running around.

"Ok, put this on" she said handing me a headset that was attached to a small box. "If you need to speak to me press this button down as you speak. If you press this button everyone with a headset will here you. Here is a list of all the models that are expected and where they need to go. If someone shows up that is not on the list call me and I will come and figure out what to do with them."

"Ok. I think I got it!"

"Ok I have to go talk to the show manager. All of the models should come in through there." she finished pointing toward the door we had just come through.

"Thanks Ali!"

I had checked in about 15 or 20 models when a beautiful blonde man walked in with a leather jacket tossed over his shoulder a la James Dean. Had I not known of Edward I would say that he was best looking guy I had ever seen. But, he would have to settle for second place.

"Hi, name please?" I asked scanning the list of names.

"Jasper Whitlock. I may not be on the list. They just called this morning and I was doing a show next door and wanted me fill in for some sorry mug that went and got himself sick" he answered with a sexy southern drawl

"No I don't see anyone by the name of Whitlock. Hang on just one second let me call someone over to figure this out" I replied grabbing the little black box off my hip and pressing the small black button on the left. "Alice I have a guy here that is not on the list"

"Ok. Just on second I am pinning a dress on right now so tell him to hold his horses." she replied through the earpiece of the headset.

"It will be just a minute she is pinning a dress on at the moment" I replied to the man.

_I just wonder why the hell they don't get someone to fit in the damn dresses rather than pinning them in to it. I mean hell, would it kill the skinny bitch to eat a cheeseburger or doughnut every now and then?  
_  
"Yes ma'am." he replied pulling me out of my impending self loathing moment

"Ok, so where is he? I have to figure out what to put him in. I hope his hair isn't wretched I don't have time for him to sit in hair forever" Alice began ranting as she walked up. I pointed to Jasper.

"This is Jasper Whitlock. He is not on the list." I informed her but I don't think that she heard much past his name.

"His hair is perfect!" she whispered breathlessly as she caught a glimpse of the hun

"Hello darlin'. The name's Jasper. And you would be?" Jasper asked folding the leather jacket over his arm and holding a hand out toward Alice.

"Alice." she added trying to be coy but almost jumping to take his hand. He lifted her hand as he bent to meet her knuckles with his lips.

"Pleasure is all mine." he replied with a small smile playing on his lips. "So, gorgeous, what torture am I in for today?"

"I'll show you." Alice answered with a smile leading him toward a rack of clothes.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I promise that there will be some Edward in the next chapter. **

**Don't forget if you figure out the song refrence chapter 3 is all yours!**

**Please review! Reviews are better than Jacksper in nothing but Calvin Kline undies**


End file.
